


Peggy “Nerd on the Streets, Tiger in the Sheets” Carter

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day fluff. Peggy picks up Angie at a bar. Howard is stupid. Jarvis is golden. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy “Nerd on the Streets, Tiger in the Sheets” Carter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my Tumblr for a while, I figured I would put it up here too.

Angie stared, the woman hovering over her was gorgeous. Her lips were painted a red that was probably illegal somewhere- she leaned down and those lips pressed into Angie’s throat- okay definitely illegal. Her curled hair slipped from her shoulders and tickled along Angie’s chest. Brown eyes that Angie vaguely remembers being lighter raked over Angie’s skin like a painter evaluating a blank canvas.

Angie really liked that look.

A hand slid up Angie’s thigh and those criminal lips found Angie’s pulse. That pulled Angie from her thoughts and her hands pulled at the white shirt stubbornly clinging to the woman above her. 

Angie frowned, there was something she was missing from this.

“Hey,” she breathed out as fingers fought against her bra straps. 

“Mhhh?” A very distracted reply from the woman currently running a hand up Angie’s stomach to give her just-freed nipples some much needed attention.

“Oh,” Angie blinked a few times, this lady could really use that beautiful mouth of hers. “Uh, you’re name, what- what was that?”

Another hum, this time on Angie’s nipple which dimmed Angie’s interest in that answer just a bit, “Peggy.” 

“Right,” Angie gave a breathless chuckle, the lady was English, that’s what had caught her attention, that gorgeous accent.

“Excuse me,” Angie looked up to see a gorgeous woman smiling sheepishly at her. The woman fumbled with the drink –drinks- in her hands and sighed, “Do you see the man with the mustache over in the corner booth?” The lady looked both apologetic and nervous and adorable with an English accent to boot! Angie thought and turned to follow the woman’s look.

Angie grimaced, “you don’t mean the creep that sent me a drink earlier?” Said creep was grinning and gave her a wave. The man next to him smiled the same apologetic smile this woman had given her, apparently I ain’t the only one. “You can tell him, I still ain’t interested.”

The woman shuffled awkwardly, “Err, well, you see, this” she raised the glass in her left hand “is not from him.” Angie tilted her head in question. The woman sighed, “you see, he automatically assumes that if a woman is not into him, she must… bat for the other team if you get my meaning, so he suggested rather vehemently that I bring you a drink and I told him it was ridiculous to assume someone’s, er, persuasion just because they are not attracted to him but he insisted so I asked the bartender what you had been drinking and she said a daiquiri and so that is what I have brought but it looks like you still have a drink so I think I will be going, sorry for bothering you.”

Angie blinked, that was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time, but those legs were beginning to walk away from her so Angie did what Angie did best: make rash decisions quickly.

“Hang on a sec, English!” Angie turned from the surprised woman, grabbed her glass, and downed it in one chug. She turned back to a pair of very wide brown eyes and smiled, “It seems I’ve no one to talk to, and nothing to drink.” Angie raised her eyebrows just a bit higher and that seemed to break the woman of her reverie.

“Ah,” The lady looked down at her hands and smiled, “Well, I may not be great at talking but I do seem to have an extra drink.”

Angie laughed, “With that accent I don’t think we’ll have any problems, though,” Angie grinned and side-eyed the woman now sitting next to her, “are there other activities that your mouth is better suited for?” 

The brunette choked on her drink while Angie laughed, this is gonna be fun. Damn, I’m gonna have ta thank that creep. 

“So, English, do you have a name?” Angie elbowed the woman and leaned against the bar.

“Oh, yes, my name is Peggy Carter.” Peggy extended a hand to Angie and Angie grinned.

“Well, Pegs, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Angie Martinelli.”

Three drinks, a round of footsies, and one hour later, Angie found herself in Peggy’s apartment enjoying the feeling of Peggy roughly kissing her against the entryway wall. It hadn’t taken too long for Peggy to drag them down the hallway to her bedroom. Removing Angie’s shirt was the hard part, but Peggy never did let a challenge stop her. 

A hand was rubbing circles into her stomach when Angie woke up. Angie hummed appreciatively when the scent of pancakes hit her nose and her eyes opened to the glorious sight of a mostly naked English woman smiling down at her, “G’morning,” Angie slurred past her smile.

Peggy half-laughed and leaned down to kiss her, “Good morning to you darling.” 

Angie grinned, “One night and I’m your darling already?” 

Peggy blushed, “Only if you want to be.” 

Angie thought back on how Peggy used the fingers that were still kneading her stomach and shrugged, “If those hands of yours are free of charge, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Angie smirked and waited for the blush she knew was coming. 

It never came, instead Peggy said, “Well you are already naked, what more could I ask for?”

Angie blinked. She spied syrup sitting on the nightstand, Peggy deserved a reward for such a fantastic comeback, and making breakfast, right? 

“Pegs, pass me that syrup will ya?”

Peggy frowned but complied. Needless to say, she wasn’t frowning for long. The pancakes got cold too.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it! I do enjoy writing fluff the most :3


End file.
